


Once Upon A Time In A Kingdom Far Away

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Cute awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Young Odette and Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu





	Once Upon A Time In A Kingdom Far Away

It wasn't that she hated him. She didn't particularly like him, but she didn't hate him either.

She didn't know him at all. He was something she didn't understand. She didn't have any siblings, or even anyone to play with at home, which made her a bit of a loner. And because of that she spent a great deal of time reading, or doing puzzles and other solitary activities.

She very much enjoyed puzzles, and found much satisfaction in figuring out the solutions to complicated ones. And to her the slightly older prince was a very complicated puzzle she had trouble trying to figure out.

Every time she thought she had a piece in place he went and changed the rules on her and threw everything into chaos.

This was why she stayed away from him. Because he confused her and challenged her world view more than she was comfortable with.

And of course this caused her father to become angry with her. Derek was to be her betrothed, so she must get comfortable with him, and get to know him. Regardless of the fact that they were only children, and had entirely different interests.

And whenever her father was displeased he made it clear as to why and exactly what he expected of his child. The guilt he settled on her was enough to drag her into despair.

Which is what got her where she was right now. Holed up in a tiny room of the castle that she didn't think the servants even knew or cared about for all the dust that had settled here.

The tear tracks marking her cheeks and the rawness of her eyes attested to her inner turmoil. She had been hiding for most of the day since her father's latest lecture at lunch had set her off. All she wanted was quiet and solitude, and for everyone to leave her alone. Which is why she had chosen this place in the eastern tower that seemed forgotten.

So it came as a surprise when a muttering young prince came upon her there, curled up in an old chair. They stared at each other in surprise for several long moments before either spoke. Derek cleared his throat.

"I, uh, didn't know there was anyone in here." He said, blinking and trying to fight the flustered stutter in his voice.

"I came here to be alone. I didn't know anyone even knew about this place." Odette said weakly.

"Oh. Well if you want to be alone then I'll go..." He had a slightly distant look on his face as he turned to go.

"Wait! Why did you come here?" Odette asked. Derek turned and looked back over his shoulder at her. What she saw there reflected her own feelings back at her.

"The same reason as you; to be alone." 

"Oh." The young blonde muttered. Her fingers twined and she kept her head down to hide her tear stained face from the prince. It did no good.

"Um... Princess have you been crying?" He asked, suddenly nervous. He looked at the wall blankly and scuffed one booted foot on the rug.

"I... Yes." She admitted. A flush of humiliation colored her face.

"Not that its any of my business, but why were you crying? Did someone say something to upset you?" He asked. From his tone it was clear he thought one of the servants or his mother's usual guests or courtiers had said something to upset the princess.

"Its nothing. I... I'm fine Derek." She said dismissively. Her voice was haughtier than she had intended, but she didn't want to bother the prince with her familiar disagreements. Especially since it had been about her reticence regarding the prince himself.

Derek surprised her then though. He looked pensive for several tense moments, and then took two quick steps forward and perched on the edge of the chair Odette currently occupied. He opened his arms to the confused girl, waiting uncertainly.

Odette watched him warily.

"I know we don't get along. And you don't want to tell me what's wrong. But I know that sometimes a hug helps. Or at least that's what Mother says." He flushed and looked away, arms still open to the sad girl. Odette blinked rapidly for a long moment before she leaned into the offered comfort.

Derek jumped slightly, as if he had fully expected her to reject his offer. He hesitantly wrapped his gangly arms around her back and hugged her back.

A shudder ran through her form as fresh sobs shook her. Derek was taken aback, but he didn't pull away. Girls were pretty emotional, and Odette didn't really have any friends that could serve as her emotional support. And the young prince may not have much to do with her, but he wasn't cold hearted. He could see that Odette was upset and needed support from someone.

So he sat there and let her cry on his shoulder until her sobs finally eased.

When she finally pulled away from him she was red faced, sniffling, and red eyed from so many tears.

"I... Thank you Prince Derek." She said demurely, slowly pulling away from the boy. Her big blue eyes were filled to the brim with gratitude and something else that Derek couldn't read, but that made his chest flutter strangely. He blushed and turned away.

"You're welcome Princess. I hope that you feel better now." He stammered. 

"A little. I think I am ready to go back and talk to my father now. Thank you." She said, standing up and giving him a curtsey.

"Your Father?" Derek asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Realizing her slip Odette felt panic set in.

"Uh, never mind. Thank you Derek. I guess I'll see you at dinner." She nearly shouted in embarrassment and then fled, quickly slipping through the door and out into the hallway. The prince was left behind to try and puzzle out exactly what it was that Odette had meant by that accidental admittance.


End file.
